paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallout: Minecraftia the Series
By The Minecraftian Creeper Summary: In a land known as Minecraft-Terraria, or Minecraftia, a little pup, named Lumina, must face the horrors of a irradiated wasteland, making some new friends, and fighting passed new enemies, to find her mother who had escaped from the never-to-be-reopened Vault 09, which is home to mostly Chase and Everest's family, but also other families too. To do this, she must overtower Super mutants and mutant hounds, fight through raiders, save some synths, and take down the Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel. After Lumina's mother, Pamala, devources her husband Drake, a pup who actually understands her, named Joe, who sells soda for a living, asks her if they can become closer than just friends. She says she is ok with it, but she would like to wait a while before she gets into another relationship. He says he totally respects that, and returns home. The next day, Joe wakes Lumina, and tells her that Pamala has escaped the vault. Upon trying to get past all the radroaches, they bump into Drake. Drake admits that he doesn't care that Pamala left the vault, and that she betrayed the residents of Vault 09. Lumina and Joe save Overseer Gaylord Steambath, and he helps them leave the vault in order to find Pamala, and bring her back. Gaylord of course decides to stay in the Vault to clear the radroaches, so that the residents are no longer in danger. He says he will catch up as soon as he can find a temperary Overseer. Lumina and Joe find themselves in the Creeper Mine, and they meet Robotic Creeper, or RC. RC tells how the Minecraftian Creeper was a hero, and how he built Vault 09 himself, underneath the Creeper Mine to protect the Vault, and everyone in it. Throughout her journey, Lumina makes new friends, and bitter enemies. Lumina becomes passionate about these human-like and dog-like robots called synths. Gen 1 synths are basically just raw metal synths, the gen 2 synths, are made of plastic, the gen 3s are more like people and pups, with skin, hair, blood, etc., and the gen 4s are the Courser synths, who hunt down the gen 3s who escape the Institute. Lumina's passion is towards the gen 3 synths. Lumina and Joe save a man named Preston Garvey, who happens to be the last of the Minutemen, and he makes Lumina the new general, because of her confidence. Lumina follows the Brotherhood of Steel for a while, and even gets some awsome power armor, that comes with 2 attached gattling lasers. Soon she will find herself heading to North Minecraftia, where it is cold, and freezing. There, they will meet the Minecraftian Creeper himself. Lumina, Joe, and Creeper, and their friends, will soon come face-to-face with the Railroad, also encountering Lumina's mother Pamala. Pamala claims that she wanted to be free from the enclosed walls of the Vault. She didn't want to be kept in isolation.